1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for determining parameters and conditions for line of sight Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) communication.
2. Introduction
Presently, wireless communication devices communicate with other communication devices using wireless signals. Some communications, such as streaming video, video conferencing, webcams, streaming audio, large file transfers, and other data intensive communications, require high data rates that have been typically difficult to achieve using standard wireless communication technologies. Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) devices provide high data rates without increasing power and bandwidth. These MIMO devices use multiple transmit and receive antennas to increase the capacity of a communication system and achieve high data rates. Unfortunately, MIMO devices do not know all of the necessary parameters and conditions for proper performance in a line of sight environment.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for determining parameters and conditions for line of sight MIMO communication.